Diesel engine exhaust is a heterogeneous mixture which contains not only gaseous emissions such as carbon monoxide (“CO”), unburned hydrocarbons (“HC”) and nitrogen oxides (“NOx”), but also condensed phase materials (liquids and solids) which constitute the so-called particulates or particulate matter. Often, catalyst compositions and substrates on which the compositions are disposed are provided in diesel engine exhaust systems to convert certain or all of these exhaust components to innocuous components. For example, diesel exhaust systems can contain one or more of a diesel oxidation catalyst, a soot filter and a catalyst for the reduction of NOx.
The total particulate matter emissions of diesel exhaust are comprised of three main components. One component is the solid, dry, solid carbonaceous fraction or soot fraction. This dry carbonaceous matter contributes to the visible soot emissions commonly associated with diesel exhaust. A second component of the particulate matter is the soluble organic fraction (“SOF”). The soluble organic fraction is sometimes referred to as the volatile organic fraction (“VOF”), which terminology will be used herein. The VOF can exist in diesel exhaust either as a vapor or as an aerosol (fine droplets of liquid condensate) depending on the temperature of the diesel exhaust. It is generally present as condensed liquids at the standard particulate collection temperature of 52° C. in diluted exhaust, as prescribed by a standard measurement test, such as the U.S. Heavy Duty Transient Federal Test Procedure. These liquids arise from two sources: (1) lubricating oil swept from the cylinder walls of the engine each time the pistons go up and down; and (2) unburned or partially burned diesel fuel.
The third component of the particulate matter is the so-called sulfate fraction. The sulfate fraction is formed from small quantities of sulfur components present in the diesel fuel. Small proportions of SO3 are formed during combustion of the diesel, which in turn combines rapidly with water in the exhaust to form sulfuric acid. The sulfuric acid collects as a condensed phase with the particulates as an aerosol, or is adsorbed onto the other particulate components, and thereby adds to the mass of TPM.
There are many known filter structures that are effective in removing particulate matter from diesel exhaust, such as honeycomb wall flow filters, wound or packed fiber filters, open cell foams, sintered metal filters, etc. However, ceramic wall flow filters receive the most attention. These filters are capable of removing over 90% of the particulate material from diesel exhaust. The filter is a physical structure for removing particles from exhaust, and the accumulating particles will increase the back pressure from the filter on the engine. Thus, the accumulating particles have to be continuously or periodically burned out of the filter to maintain an acceptable back pressure. Unfortunately, the carbon soot particles require temperatures in excess of 500° C. to burn under oxygen rich (lean) exhaust conditions. This temperature is higher than what is typically present in diesel exhaust.
Catalyst compositions and substrates on which the compositions are disposed are typically provided in diesel engine exhaust systems to convert certain or all of these exhaust components to innocuous components. For instance, oxidation catalysts, which may be referred to as diesel oxidation catalysts (DOCS), containing platinum group metals, base metals and combinations thereof, facilitate the treatment of diesel engine exhaust by promoting the conversion of both unburned hydrocarbons (HC) and carbon monoxide (CO) gaseous pollutants, and some proportion of the particulate matter through oxidation of these pollutants to carbon dioxide and water. Such catalysts have generally been disposed on various substrates (e.g., honeycomb flow through monolith substrates), which are placed in the exhaust of diesel engines to treat the exhaust before it vents to the atmosphere. Certain oxidation catalysts also promote the oxidation of NO to NO2.
Automotive manufacturers are seeking to reduce the size of diesel oxidation catalysts disposed on flow through honeycomb substrates to aid in placing the DOC in a close coupled position closer to the engine. As a result, the decreased size of the DOC, cannot fully oxidize hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide to meet emissions requirements. As a result, there is a need to provide catalyzed soot filters that can assist in the oxidation of hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide to meet increasingly stringent emissions requirements.